


We'll Find Trouble (When the Rain Comes)

by intothenowhere



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Best Friends, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothenowhere/pseuds/intothenowhere
Summary: "I'm serious!" Jacen Syndulla repeats, affronted at his best friends' disbelief."All for a piece of fruit?" Poe asks, leaning against a tree bark. His dark curls have matted against his forehead from sweat, but the smile on his face never fades."A meiloorun is not just a piece of fruit," Jacen retorts. "It's incredible, and mouthwatering, and -""So not worth stealing a TIE fighter over," Hal interrupts, giving him a toothy grin.





	We'll Find Trouble (When the Rain Comes)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angstlairde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/gifts).



> A short little ficlet for Ant. Hal is her own OC, and I'm grateful for being given the opportunity to write for such a great character.
> 
> Secondly, there needs to be more fics about Jacen Syndulla. I love this kid.

The sun has started to lower, leaving the Yavin 4 sky a swirl of orange and purples, but the growing lack of daylight doesn't deterr the three teenagers bounding their way through one of the many forests on Yavin, their peels of laughter echoing through the treetops.

 

"I'm serious!" Jacen Syndulla repeats, affronted at his best friends' disbelief. 

 

"All for a piece of  _fruit?_ " Poe asks, leaning against a tree bark. His dark curls have matted against his forehead from sweat, but the smile on his face never fades.

 

"A meiloorun is  _not_ just a piece of fruit," Jacen retorts. "It's  _incredible,_  and mouthwatering, and -"

 

"So not worth stealing a TIE fighter over," Hal interrupts, giving him a toothy grin. Jacen folds his arms sulkily, but Hal moves towards him and elbows him playfully. "But it definitely sounds like something Dad would do, so I'm keen to believe it."

 

Poe clicks his tongue, "And here I thought my dad's war stories were crazy."

 

"Maybe one day we'll have our own crazy stories," Jacen says without thinking, kicking at the dirt. Hal narrows her eyes at him.

 

"That just sounds like you're  _asking_ for trouble, Jacen." She says, with a mischievous spark in her eye.

 

"I don't  _ask_ trouble, it usually finds me all on its own." Jacen replies indignantly, folding his arms and tilting his chin up. The second he does, a fat drop of water smacks him in the nose.

 

"Uh-oh," Poe comments, even as Jacen glares up at the sky to see dark gray rain clouds rolling in at a worryingly fast rate. 

 

The next second, rain is pouring in sheets, instantly soaking the three teenagers. Poe, use to the random showers, shouts gleefully, as Hal shrieks out a frustrated " _Karabast"_ as the fur on the back of her arms and on parts of her face is soaked.

 

Jacen scowls further at the sky, before Hal grabs him by the arm to drag him away with Poe, and the three of them make a mad dash through the forest, shouting in frustration and glee, vision blurred from rain, and mud splattering across their legs.

 

Jacen's never felt more free, never felt such a wild kind of happiness than in this moment, his two best friends beside them as they run through the storm together.

 

They don't stop running until they're inside the Ghost, and even their laughter and squeals don't stop, as they fight over towels and tell stupid jokes and ridiculous stories in Jacen's bunk, Hal dangling from the top of the double bunks, as Poe spins around the room, retelling a story of his father's about Han Solo with great vigor, leaving the entire room roaring with laughter.

 

Eventually, slowly, the voices die down to quiet whispers which quickly give way to soft snores and low breathing.

 

Hera Syndulla sneaks a peak into the room, and smiles at the sleeping trio: Hal, on the top bunk, Jacen fast asleep on the bottom - in this light, Hera realizes with a skip of a heat beat, he looks achingly similar to his father - and Poe curled into a ball, huddled toward the bunk, a need to be close to his friends, even while asleep.

 

And with a quiet, "Goodnight, love." Hera disappears back to her own room, filled with fond memories and a Jedi holocron tucked away in the drawer under the mattress, to fall into a peaceful sleep of her own.


End file.
